After the Happy Ending
by dark-angel Luna13
Summary: Cordelia now lives with Peter and the Lost Boys, without her father knowing that she is alive. But it only takes a wrong moment for everything to start falling apart. When Peter is in danger, it is up to Cordelia to save him and Neverland. However, everything comes with a price. Will Cordelia be able to pay it? Not the best summary, I know...
1. Chapter 1

The interesting thing about people is that they always change. They might not know it but each day they develop themselves, for better or for worst that is their choice.

There are those who when they were young wanted to grown up, like me. Ok maybe the fact that I lived in a place where without a magical potion I would have stayed young forever, played an important role to that. The thought of never growing up used to scare me a lot. That and also the fact that I would never live as an ordinary teenage girl terrified me.

There are those, like the seven boys who became my new family, who choose to never grow up. They choose to stay young, innocent and without responsibilities forever. To say that once I started living with them permanently, I became one of them is a lie. I still wished to grow old, have a job or even have a family. It is just that when I had to make a decision I choose the temporary happiness and an unsure future.

You want to know why I am saying all this to you. Well, let's just say it is an introduction to my story. And why I am telling you this story, you ask. Maybe I am just bored. Maybe I want to know that even when I am gone, someone will have heard it. I want so much to know that someone is aware of the fact that Cordelia Hook, ex-pirate and the second Lost Girl, have been happy at some point of her life. I say 'at some point' because even the best things in your life sometime end. And my happy time ended a long time ago.

 **Ok, I know that I should be working on my other unfinished story and not start a new one but I feel like I need a change. And I did promise a sequel to 'Captain Hook's Daughter'. Prepare yourselves for drama, tears, laughter and a trip to dear Cordelia's past which, unfortunately for her, will affect both her present and future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia tugged a bit too harshy on the cloth that she had wrapped around Peter's open wound and the boy flinched. He threw a glance at the girl, noticed her furious gaze and held back a laughter.

"I told you to not be reckless. But who listens to me?! Noone. You went to my father's ship and mocked him anyway. You acted arrogantly and got wounded. And now I have to play the nurse because you were stupid enough not to see the blade which cut your shoulder!" Cordelia mutterwd under her breath in one go, angry at the boy in front of her.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Cordy!" Peter teased her with a grin to which the girl answered by tugging the cloth even tighter, sending a jolt of pain up his shoulder and making him winch.

"Stop calling me nicknames you moron."

She had lost track of time, living with the boys after she returned to Neverland. The Lost Boys, having heard everything that had happened from Peter, had not been happy to see her at first. But with Tink's explanation and seeing Peter trusting her, it hadn't taken them long to welcome them back completely into their lifes.

A few things changed. For one, Peter refused to let her anywhere near the Jolly Roger. Cordelia couldn't blame him. She was well aware that her father would be outraged if he found out not only that she was alive but also living with his enemy. On second base, the boy who never grew up had become softer towards her. Yes he didn't show affection in front of others and they still fought a lot. But he would often take her flying at night and they would spend their morning occasionaly sitting under a tree, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Thank you, love." Peter said when she finished patching him up and flashed her a grin. Cordelia blushed hearing the endearment the use of which had become a habit to Peter. "Whatever." She muttered, glaring at him and he smiled because he knew she wasn't really angry.

Cordelia heard noises coming from the other side of the fur cover that separated her room from the rest of the hideout. Frowning she got up ready to see what the sound was, considering the boy were supposed to be out and Tink couldn't make so much noise, but Peter pulled her back. "Hey, hey, where are you going? I am still severely wounded!" He exclaimed, trying to be amusing. But Cordelia noticed his slight panic which only made her more suspicious.

"Peter..." she said threateningly and the boy galped. She rarily used his actual name and only when she was growing impatient. "Yes, love?" He asked causiously, smiling nervously. The sweet smile that appeared on her face scared the hell out of me. "If you don't let go of my wrist and tell me what you are hiding, I will raise hell." She said sweetly and the ginger was aware she meant every word. So he let go of her hand by instinct and the moment that happened she dushed to the cover, not giving him a chance to react.

"SURPRISE!"

The dafeaning yells of joy almost left her completely deaf. She stared shocked at the Lost Boys-who she thought were out- in front of her.

The first thing that caught her attention was the huge cake Nibs was holding on a plate. The thing was threw times the boys height and he could barely keep it steady. She stared at it confused and then her eyes saw the long cloth The Twins were holding up high with the words "Hapy Aniversery!" written on it with red paint. She thankfully figured out quickly it had meant to spell happy anniversary-she needed to teach them how to write-.

"What is all this?!" She asked as Tootles run towards her, wrapping with arms and legs around her left leg. She raised the little boy in her arms and smiled at him to which he answered with a bright grin.

"I cannot believe you forgot. It has been a year since the boys found you in the forest!" Peter said behind her and she turned towards him, eyes wide open in wonder. She couldn't believe that they had remembered and actually had planned something for her.

"We got you something!" Slightly announced and nudged Cubby who was holding a messily qrapped pachage in his hands. Cordelia took it from him after giving him a light kiss on the cheek- which resulted in a flushed Cubby and a glare from Peter- and opened the gift, revealing a brand new dagger. "Thanks you, boys! Thank you so much!" She said, close to tears as she hugged each and every one of the boys she called family. She kept for last Peter and hugged the ginger tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck andplanting a kiss on his cheek which earned many sounds of disguse from the group. But Cordelia paid no attention to them, her eyes looking victoriously at the boy in her embrace, who had turned red up to the tips of his pointy ears. She let him go after a moment, deciding that she would rather he didn't faint. Peter was still a bit awkward with physical affection.

After that, they, along with Tink who joined them soon, sat down in a circle eating the cake which had been created by the fairies and enjoying each others company.

They continued the festivities all evening. Peter played music and the boys jumped up and down at the beat, after a while dragging Cordelia to the dance. And soon they all passed out from exhaustion. All of them except Cordelia.

The girl started tidying up, trying not to wake the sleeping boys around her. She lifted Toodles from the chair he had curled up on and placed him on his bed. She did the same with The Twins, who had fallen on top one another on the floor. Nibs was a bit more of a challenge but in the end she managed to tuck him in his bed without waking him up. Doing the same with Slightly, Cubby or Peter was out of the question so she just placed a blanket over each one, hoping they wouldn't catch a cold. After making sure everyone was as comfortable as possible, she headed to her room.

She layed down on her mattress, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but smile goofily at the thought of what her boys had done for her today. She laughed lightly as she addressed them as her boys, because it was true. They were her friends, her family, the people she would give her life for.

"What has got you all sunshine and rainbows?" A hasky vioce asked and the girl sat up, seeing a still half-asleep Peter a few feet away, the blanket she had placed upon him wrapped around his shoulders. "Oh nothing. I am just thinking how I will beat you tomorrow at swordfight with that injury you got." She said teasingly and the boy glared at her. "You think you are funny and smart. You are neither." He stated and Cordelia laughed at the serious look on his face. "But I like it when you laugh so I will let you off the hook this time. Pun not intented."

That caused Cordelia to blush and Peter to smirk victoriously at her reaction.

"I am going to get those two idiots in bed. I don't want to hear their nagging in the morning if they sleep all night on the floor. Goodnight, love." Peter said and with a wink dissapeared behind the fur cover. Cordelia laughed to herself and fell back on the mattress. This time she let sleep take her over and soon she was travelling in dreamworld.


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone who is interested, I would like to inform you that I am not in a good state for frequent updates. I am only able to update so soon this story because I am writing it from my phone and can update during college hours! So don't get your hopes up from frequent updates!**

Cordelia woke up a few hours later and noticed that the boys were still sleeping soundly. Moving around without making a sound, she got dressed in a pair of blue pants, a white shirt and her favourite pair of black boots. Some time after she had returned to Neverland, Slightly and The Twins had managed to sneak in the Jolly Roger and grab some of her clothing as well as other stuff such as her quill, her ink, some pieces of paper and her weapons. Talking about weapons, she decided to take her long blade sword with her.

Exiting the hideout, after making sure that she had the bottle of fairydust Tink had given her in case of emergency, she poured some on her body and took flight.

She made sure to stay low, close to the trees, not only because she wasn't thrilled with the aspect of flying too high but also she had never done the journey by flight and didn't want to get lost.

After a quarter of the hour,she reached the part of Neverland that was her destination. The trees had been replaced by rocks as she was near the mountain close the center of the island. Many dark caves could be seen in the distance. But Cordelia didnt head there, instead she followed the tree line on foot.

While her mother was still alive, they lived in a makeshift home in one of the caves. When she had died and Hook had come to take Cordelia under his care, her mother had been buried under a pile of rocks just a couple of meters away from the cave. Cordelia hadn't been able to visit her mother's grave often when she had been living in the Jolly Roger. But after she started living with the Lost Boys, she had made a habit of going there once a month.

She usually went at night or when the boys were busy, knowing that otherwise Peter would insisted someone went with her and that aspect didn't thrill her at all.

She reached the familiar place and went around the tall rock behind which her mother was buried. But what she saw made her freeze.

The rocks that covered her mother's body had been moved, scattered all over the place but there was no sign of her mother's remains. Cordelia's feet gave up from under her and she landed on the ground, finding it difficult to breath.

Someone or something had disturbed her mother's resting place and her remains had dissapeared. Who could have done something like that?!

Cordelia stood up, her knees trembling slightly and she turned around, moving away from the scene as quickly as possible. Her state of mind was so messed up that she didn't even think using the fairydust and returned to the hideout on foot instead.

By the time she got back, the sun had already began rising. Outside of the hideout, she sat on the ground trying to catch her breath. She had barely managed to calm down when Nibs and Slightly made their appearance. The boys had obviously just woken up and were surprised to see her awake.

She made a quick excuse of getting up early to practise her swordfighting skills and the boys didn't question her. Cordelia convinced them to get back inside while she gathered their breakfast. Some fruits would go nicely with the remaining cake from last night. The boys agreed, ecstatic at the thought of eating cake for breakfast and went back in to wake up the others.

And Cordelia was left alone to ponder on the peculiar predicament she had found herself in.


End file.
